Unforgettable Love
by Kyrieanimelover2007
Summary: When the wolves appear in modern day Japan, to one special girl and her guardian, can the girls help the wolves, or will the wolves be destroyed by a secret faction?
1. Chapter 1

Unforgettable Love

**Unforgettable Love**

Hello. My name is Casey. My life so far has been simple. Somewhat pleasant. For the first part of my life I lived in the United States. I went to high school there and even went to college there at a major art university. After I graduated with my masters in art, I was offered a job in Tokyo. I readily accepted. I had always been fascinated with everything Asian, especially Japan. I dropped everything and went to Japan. It was kind of hard at first, with no friends or family and not speaking the native language was very hard on me, but after a year I am settled very nicely. I have friends now. I can even speak the language fairly well, except with a very distinct American accent. I really haven't all that much to complain about. I have an amazing job illustrating new anime coming out in Japan. There is only one major thing missing in my life.

Love.

Love, love, love, love, love. That's what I really want in life. Gladly for love, I would give up everything. But still, love has not come my way. I have plenty of girl friends and plenty of guy friends; they make me really happy, don't get me wrong, but still. I've had no boyfriends, no lovers, and no potential fiancées. How depressing. In 24 years you'd think I'd have at least one of those, but nope, not a single one. I don't really know what it is. It could be I'm unattractive. It could be that I'm too opinionated. Maybe it's the fact that I'm a workaholic. Who knows. I'd say I was rather average. I'm medium height, have plain dark brown hair to my shoulders, with dark green eyes, and glasses (I have poor vision). The way I dress could be considered punk, or rock, or whatever. I call it 'Me'. I wear mostly black shirts with anime characters on them. I own blue jeans, cutoff cargo pants, and many flip-flops. My personality is very laid back. I can be very opinionated, and I'm definitely one of those girls that think 'if a guy can do it, so can a girl'. I listen to rock music and enjoy reading. Like I said, very average.

Everyday for me is about the same, with the exception of every once in awhile spicing things up with friends at the mall or a movie at a good theatre. I wake up early and leave my Japanese style house, and yes, I say Japanese style, because, even though I live in Japan there are many house that resemble modern American houses. From my apartment, I take the subway to my job. It's in a part of town that is full of small wooden or brick houses, the simple undeveloped part of town. I love that. The building I work in is somewhat worn down, but it has character. It is a two story wooden building. I have a corner office on the second floor. All over my office I have tons of drawings scattered everywhere. We have a cleaning crew that comes once a week, but they don't mess with my office because of what happened last time. They had mistakenly thought that my office was just dirty, so they took all my drawings for a new anime and threw them away. I was shocked the next day to come to work and see everything missing. The people across the street still think I'm crazy because they caught me dumpster diving to find my drawings. That was six months ago. At the time I didn't really speak much Japanese, so I couldn't explain. I tried to explain to them about two months ago, but they ran across the street when they saw me coming their way. So I figured why try? Now I kind of like to mess with them. It entertains me.

Today is the same as everyday. I get up, leave my apartment, get on the subway, get off, and start to walk the few blocks to my job. However, unlike the other days, I turn a corner and plow into someone.

"Sorry," I mutter. I look up and see a plain, average looking guy. A little tall, he's probably a good six feet. He has dark, dark, blackish-brown colored hair and green eyes outlined with glasses. He has a nice tan, and ok lips. Those lips turn up in a half smile.

"It's ok," he says. We turn and walk our separate ways.

In a few minutes I'm at my job, in the building, up the stairs, and in my corner office. This day promises to be a long day. I have sixty sketches due by 5 o'clock. It's now 9. You wouldn't think it would take that long, but wow, I'm a neat freak when it comes to certain things. My drawing is one of those things. That's kind of why I was hired in the first place. The day goes by, I work, work some more, take a lunch break, and work some more. By 4 I have all the drawings done. I lean back in my chair on two legs, lean my head back on the neck of the chair, and close my eyes.

Before I know it, I have this eerie feeling I'm being watched. I open my eyes, expecting to see the ceiling of my office. Instead I look into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They sparkle and shine in a very intriguing way. They also have all kinds of different green colors in them. Absolutely amazing. Then my eyes travel down, or should I say up, down his face, but up for me. Lips that are full and soft looking are shaped into a gorgeous smile that could melt a girl at ten paces. He has perfect white teeth too.

'That should be illegal,' I think to myself. 'No one on Earth should have sinful lips AND perfect teeth…not to mention those eyes of his.'

Having strained my body slightly back to see those delicious lips of his, my chair starts to fall ( I had forgotten my chair was only on two legs to begin with). The mystery man proceeds to catch the chair and pushes it back up on four legs, causing me to be facing my desk and for him to be behind me. I stand up, turn around…and gape.

'What the heck?' I say inside my head. 'He's the guy I ran into this morning! There's no way he looked this good this morning. No, it's got to be a different guy.'

"Hello," I say to him.

"Hello. Do you remember me? We met this morning. We kind of plowed into each other. My name's Zee."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"My name's Casey….uh…Nice to meet you." I look at him, baffled. 'He ssssssoooooo did not look this good earlier. Or did he…am I such a workaholic now that all guys seem plain and uninteresting…jeez….Suzu was right. I need a boyfriend.'

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your break, but I'm here to investigate some occurrences that have been going on in Tokyo lately."

"It's alright…um…here you can have a seat." I then move all my stuff off of the spare seat in the room and put the papers on my desk instead.

He sits and smiles at me. "Can I ask you some questions? It shouldn't take long, but I have to gather as much information as possible. I'm a detective for paranormal investigations. It is rumored that around the time of the full moon, for the past few months, wolves have been seen. They come in and then disappear, no one has been able to track them. Also around this time, people have went missing. We need to find these wolves before anyone else goes missing. We are trying to find a pattern to where they are seen. So far, no luck. Have you seen or heard anything about them?"

I hesitate for a moment. 'Suzu has told me she has seen these wolves…but she believes they are harmless, just looking for a home. Should I tell him I saw them or should I tell him Suzu saw them? If I lie and he asks questions I'll be caught in a lie…but do I need to involve Suzu in an investigation? I guess I'll just hope for the best.'

"I have a friend. She's very sensitive to the ways of paranormal activities. She told me about a week ago that she has saw a pack of wolves roaming around. She believed them harmless though, and I believe her. Why do you think the disappearances of people have anything to due with the wolves to begin with? Do you have proof? It could easily be people timing their kills as the wolves appear to throw the police off."

"You are right, we do not have proof, but we will get to the bottom of this. I thank you for your information. Could you please tell me where your friend lives? I really must speak with her."

I suppose he saw my hesitation. "It's alright. I'll only ask her what she saw, see if she remembers anything else, and then I will leave her alone." He smiles at me.

'He really does have a nice smile,' I think to myself. I turn around and get a piece of blank drawing paper. I right down my friend's address.

"Here you go. She has odd hours so there's no telling when you can catch her home. Also, she lives with her boyfriend Dante. Maybe he'll be home and you can leave your number with him if she hasn't gotten back yet."

"Oh, ok. Thank you very much. I hope you have a pleasant afternoon. Get home safely. Good day."

With that he exits my office, gently closing the door behind him.

'Wow, that was odd. There is something about him that is…off. I hope I did the right thing. I better call Suzu and warn her.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Suzu, answer the phone! I know you're home!" Casey starts pacing her office.

"Hello?" Suzu says into the phone.

"It's about time! Jeez! I have something important to tell you! You need to be expecting a guest," Casey tells her friend.

"What? What do you mean?"

Casey proceeds to tell Suzu all about what happened with her encounter with Zee.

"Whoa! When is he coming!? I don't have time to get ready with a fake story!"

Casey rolls her eyes heavenward. "Weren't you listening? I don't think you should lie to him. He gave me an impression like he would know if you were lying or not. So don't lie. Just tell him what you saw and then he'll leave you alone."

"Well…I kind of saw them again," Suzu says hesitantly.

"What? When!?"

"Last night."

"But last night was a new moon. I thought they didn't come out unless it was close to a full moon. What happened?"

Suzu waited a moment, thinking back on last night. "I know they don't usually come until around the full moon, but I got the sense that they needed to see me. Like I was important or something to them. I also…"

"Yes?" Casey prods.

"I heard them speak to me," Suzu says in a rush, holding her breath for her friend's reaction.

There was a long pause for a few moments. Casey's mouth was hanging open, her eyes were widened in shock, and her breath had been sucked out of her body. After Casey finally recovered, she got up the nerve to ask her friend, "What did they say?"

"That I was the one that could help them find their home. They needed my help because some people were after them. I asked them 'Why me?' and they replied 'Because you are the chosen one. You and your guardian will be the ones to save us and bring us home. Please help us.' With that they left. I was so shocked I didn't even tell Dante. What should I do? You don't actually think that I should tell this detective about this, do you?"

"No. Don't tell him that. I think you should tell him about what you saw the first time, and then tell him you saw them again last night. If he asks you any details about last night, don't tell him about the words they spoke to you. That has nothing to do with him. I wonder what they meant? Who's your guardian?"

"I have no idea. I guess they'll come back and tell me. I have this odd feeling something is about to happen."

"Something about to happen? How soon?" Casey asks.

"The next full moon."

"Well that's about two weeks. We'll try to figure something out before then-"

Suzu interrupts, "He's here! I have to go. I'll call you back after he leaves."

"Alright. Good luck."

With that they both hang up. 'I have a bad feeling starting to happen too, Suzu. A real bad feeling.' Casey thinks to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hello," Suzu says as she answers the door.

"Hello. I'm Zee, a detective for paranormal investigations. I'm here to ask you a few questions about the appearances of wolves. I talked to your friend earlier, and she was kind enough to tell me about you, and I was wondering if you could tell me what you saw," Zee says, smiling at Suzu.

"Yes, please come in. I probably won't be of much help, but I'll tell you what I know. Here, have a seat." Suzu shows him to the couch and he sits down.

"Thank you. I promise I won't take up much of your time. If you could just tell me everything you remember, I'll get right out of your hair."

Suzu tells him all that she saw, the first appearance, as well as the second, only leaving out that fact that the wolves had talked to her.

"Hm. So they appeared out of no where and for the second time to you. What do you think that could mean? As far as we know, no one as seen the wolves twice."

"I have no idea. I'm sure it was just chance. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, twice."

"Hm, or the right place at the right time, twice," Zee says back to her.

"I guess that depends on how one looks at it," Sam replies, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Yes, I suppose it does. You have been a great help to me. I thank you. Here is my card. I'll give you an extra one for your friend, I forgot to give her one, in my haste to come see you. If you or your friend see or remember anything, please call me."

Suzu smiles and nods. "Yes, of course." They walk to the door, and Suzu opens it.

"Well, I thank you once again. Have a good day." With that he walks out the door with a smile.

"Yes, you too," Suzu says, closing the door and dropping the smile. 'There's something strange about him. I don't like him,' Suzu thinks to herself. 'I better call back Casey.'

Meanwhile back outside, the detective stops outside Suzu's building, and places a call.

"Hello, Detective Zee, reporting in. I have the information. It appears the wolves have made their connections. They have chosen to appear twice before one girl. However, she is a bit hesitant to talk to me. I believe she could even have left out some details to me. I have a plan though. I'm going to try to get close to her friend. The one that works as an animator. I'll get her to trust me and see if she let's anything slip. I'll report back in a week. By then, I should have some more information." With that he hangs up the phone, smiles, and walks off.

Over, back at the illustrating building Casey gets back to her office after dropping off her finished assignment. Her phone starts to ring. "Hello?"

"Casey! He just left! He is such a weirdo!"

"What do you mean 'a weirdo'? What did he do?"

"Well he was polite, and well, I guess charming…but something was off with him. I get bad vibes from him."

"Well, we probably won't ever hear anything from him again. Don't worry. I'm about to get off work. Want me to come over so you can tell me about it?"

"Yes! Come over! Right now!"

Casey laughs. "Alright, I'm headed that way. I'll be there in a few." They hang up. Casey sighs. 'Bad vibes huh? That's interesting.' Walking out of her office, she turns to lock her door. Turning back, she bumps into a very solid chest, hurting her nose.

Rubbing her nose, Casey replies, "Oh! Sorry! My bad! I seem to be on a roll today. Jeez! You're like running into a brick wall."

"Oh…I'm sorry," he laughs. "Did you hurt your nose? Let me see." The tall man bends down, leveling his face to hers, gently pulling her hand from her nose. "Hm…it looks alright."

"Hm. Not uglier than it usually is?" Casey replies, laughing.

"Ugly? Let me look again. Nope, I see no ugliness. Just a normal, cute little nose," he replies.

"Ha! Cute? Little? Are you sure you don't need glasses?" Casey says to him, finally really looking at him. A very tall man with blond hair, light green eyes, a muscular build, and a faint Irish accent, he was an ok looking guy.

Laughing he replies to her, "Nope, no glasses needed. You have a very cute nose. Quite nice." He stands back up to his normal height, looking down at her, a smile on his face, and laughter in his eyes.

"Wow, you're really tall," Casey thinks out loud, blushing a bit after she realizes she said it out loud.

"It runs in the family…Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Seb. I'm a…new guy here."

"Oh! Cool! I'm Casey. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," Seb replies, smiling. Looking up he sees something. "I'm sorry to rush off after just meeting, but it seems I have to go. I hope your nose feels better soon. Have a good day."

"Thanks. You too." With that, they smile at one another and walk off in opposite directions. Casey heads to Suzu's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Casey heads out of the building and stops short. In front of her is the detective, Zee. Reclining against his car, he looks up and smiles, starting to head toward her. "Hello. I know it's a bit soon to see me again, but I just couldn't stop myself from thinking about you. I was wondering if I could repay you for the help you gave me. How about dinner?" Zee smiles at her shocked expression, enjoying toying with her immensely.

"Dinner? You don't have to do that. I'm glad I could help you. I didn't do much anyway. It was all Suzu. She was the one with all the information," Casey says, taken aback with his familiar attitude toward her.

He strolls up and puts his arm about her shoulders, steering her toward his car. Loving the feeling of making her uncomfortable, he laughs and replies, "No, really, it would be my pleasure to show you my appreciation. I was also…wanting to know more about you. You seem to fascinate me." Casey hesitates, beginning to give in.

"Is everything alright here? Sorry to keep you waiting, sweetheart." A deep voice says behind Zee and Casey. They both turn around to see who said it. Casey's eyes widen in shock. Seb comes over and takes her hand, pulling her out of Zee's embrace. "I got a little caught up on the road of life, it seems. Forgive me, beautiful. Is this man bothering you?" Casey looks up at him, unable to reply.

"Now, now. It's nothing like that," Zee replies smoothly, getting annoyed that this man had interrupted. "I'm just an inspector working on a case. I met Casey earlier today, asking her some questions about my case. She was a big help and I just wanted to repay her. That's all. And you are?" Zee looks at him with a fake smile forming on his lips, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh, pardon me. I'm Seb, Casey's boyfriend," Seb replies, holding Casey closer.

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't know she had a boyfriend," Zee says, the smile slipping a bit. Looking at the tall, muscular man before him, Zee rages inside, thinking to himself, 'Damn it! This complicates things! That stupid girl! She should have said something about having a boyfriend! She didn't even have a picture of him in that ugly office of hers! I'll just have to learn more about him, so that I can catch her alone.'

"It's quite alright. Well we better be off. It was a pleasure to meet you," Seb smiles at the other man. With that, Seb puts his arm around her waist and leads her off down the street.

Zee watches them go, frowns, curses, and gets in his car and leaves.

Looking back a moment later, Seb, seeing no one, stops walking. Looking down at Casey, he thinks to himself, 'That was a close one. What does that malicious detective want with her? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not good. Damn! She's so trusting too. She was about to give in and go with him! I can't let that happen. She's too important of a girl.'

Casey, having regained her composure, looks up at Seb. "Why did you lie to him like that?"

"That is a bad man. Don't ever go anywhere with him. He's malicious and crazy. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. Stay away from him. I'm going to start being around more often at the animation building, so if he comes around there again, you just find me. I'll take care of him. Understand?" Seb looks at her upturned face and smiles a kind smile. 'She's so adorable. If he hurts her...I'll have to kill him. I've got to figure out a way to stay close to her as much as possible. I can't let anything happen to her.'

"He didn't seem that bad to me. Do you know him?"

Realizing he might have let too much slip, Seb starts to change the subject. "So where are you headed? Is it close? I can walk you there."

"No, that won't be necessary. My friend only lives a bit further up town. I'll be fine. I walk there all the time by myself. I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"No, really, it's no bother-" Seb is interrupted by his cell phone ringing, recognizing the ring tone he amends his words. "Well it seems you were right. I do have to go. Please be safe, and remember what I said about that detective."

"Yes, I will. Thank you," Casey replies. With that he smiles at her, bows slightly, and turns and walks back the way they had come. Casey shakes her head, laughs, and heads to Suzu's. A few moments later, she arrives, and knocks on the door. A muffled 'coming' can be heard. Then the door opens.

"Casey! What took you so long!? I was starting to get worried! Come in!" Suzu pulls Casey into the house. "I was just about to eat. Want something?"

Casey laughs, and replies, "No, thanks. Tell me what happened earlier today, and then I'll tell you the interesting reason why I was late. I'm sure you'll find it intriguing."

Suzu makes some food for herself, also makes Casey something even though she had said no, and then the girls go to the dining room to eat. In between bites, Suzu tells Casey about the detective's short stay, and then Casey proceeds to tell about her second encounter with the detective and the mysterious Seb.

"That stupid detective! See! I knew something was bad about him! You now have proof! I don't know who that Seb is, but I like him! He's a smart man," Suzu stomps her foot to emphasize her hate of Zee, and then suddenly she starts to laugh. "I can just imagine the look on your face when Seb said he was your boyfriend." Suzu proceeds to double over with laughter.

Casey glares at her friend, "It wasn't funny at the time. I was so confused, and the testosterone was building up so thick that I could barely breath." Suzu just laughed harder at that. Looking at her friend, and thinking back on it, Casey starts to laugh as well.

Calming down a bit, Suzu looks at her friend. "But seriously, you need to be careful. That detective gives me the creeps. You know I sense things. I sense something bad from him."

Looking at the concerned face of her friend, Casey replies, "It'll be fine. It's not like he's just suddenly going to appear out of nowhere-"

The lights go out. Suzu and Casey are thrown into pitch black. From across the room, the sound of the door knob turning can be heard, and then the door starts to open. Suzu and Casey stare, frozen to their seats at the table, as a deeper black shadow emerges in the doorway. The shadow emerges further into the room, seeming to hesitate. Suzu and Casey glance in the direction of each other, not making out faces, but seeming to share one single thought. 'Take him out.' They both grab their plates in front of them without making a noise. Slowly they stand up, not a noise can be heard, neither of them barely daring to breath. They get ready to launch the plates.

The lights come back on. Dante looks at them, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. Seeing both of them on bent knees, plates above their heads, and relieved expressions on their faces, Dante just stands still, blinks some more, says a slight hello, and walks to his and Sam's room to drop of his stuff from work. Both girls lower their potential projectile plates, sit back down with a huff, and then look at each other. Both proceed to laugh until tears are pouring out of their eyes.

Then Casey stops abruptly, stands up, and runs to get all her stuff. "I can't believe it's this late! It's 10 o'clock. I have to go home and go to sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow." Having got all her stuff, Casey gets to the door, and turns to say goodnight to her friend.

"No, let me walk with you. Or both me and Dante can. You don't need to go out alone anymore."

"Suzu, I'll be fine. I've did it all the time. Plus, you are tired, and so is Dante. You guys need to rest. I'll be fine. See you later." With that she heads out the door.

Suzu follows her out the door. "At least call me to tell me you made it home."

Casey, without turning back, replies, "Alright mom, I will."

Suzu shakes her head, and goes back inside, locking the door behind her. Dante comes back into the living room. "Did she just leave?"

"Yeah, she has a busy day tomorrow."

"Want to tell me why you almost attacked me. You know I always come home at the same time."

"Sure, it's been one heck of a day."


End file.
